My Reindeer Tweek
by PerfectDose
Summary: Hello everyone welcome to my first fan fiction! This is a Creek story in honor of Christmas and my favorite Author ObanesHarvest. It is in Craig's POV because when I started writing, it just kind of came out that way. XD Anywho I hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading!


Christmas Eve. I was already on my way back to my apartment from my slightly less than fabulous job at the corner market, but at least I didn't have to waste my hard earned money on gas for an old junky car. I was carrying quite a few plastic bags that contained some food and surprisingly liquor, since now that my boyfriend and I were old enough to drink. Though to be honest, I was drinking before I met my boyfriend Tweak, but he wanted to wait till he was legal to drink and Christmas Eve sounded like a perfect time to do it.

Another bag held a few presents I had gathered for Tweek, since it would be our first Christmas in our own place, I splurged on gifts that I knew he'd love. First I got him a teddy bear from the Build A Bear place and gave it a little hat like mine, mainly to keep him company while I was away at work and he was always alone back at the apartment. The next thing I bought him was a framed picture of the two of us when we first started dating, in fact it was the first picture of us together ever. Tweek had really gotten into photography from that and is now making a small amount of money on the photos he's done so far with his online store. And lastly, I bought him a ring. Not that I'm proposing to him or anything like that since guys can't really get married, but because we've been together for 5 years now that I just feel he should have something from me to show him I want him for the rest of my life.

Well, now I'm at the front door of my apartment building heading on up the stairs listening to a few shouts of laughter as other inhabitants were enjoying their Christmas Eve as well. Making it to our apartment door, number 304 7, I can hear Tweek singing along to Christmas music inside. After unlocking and getting through the door, I'm greeted by a festive looking Tweek as he's adorned in a knitted Christmas sweater and blinking reindeer antlers.

"I'm so happy you're home early!" Tweek cheered, his twitches didn't bug me since I knew he was just excited, but to safe I kissed his cheek to help him calm down. "Me too." I said simply with a smile, watching Tweek's face turn red. I was surprised that even after so long I could still get him embarrassed, but I liked that he wasn't tired of me too.

"I have dinner ready if you want to eat now..but I thought maybe you'd like to shower and change first." Tweek mumbled, motioning to me work uniform of a red shirt and black pants. I nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna take a shower too." And I left the bag of gifts beneath our small fiberoptic tree, and handing Tweak the bag of food and wine.

After taking a quick shower, I returned to Tweek in my favorite worn out T shirt and a flannel pair of pants. He had dinner set out on our tiny table, it was just a meal set from KFC but it was good all the same. Tweak really likes the chicken from there so we eat these meals often but Tweek lets me decide what dinner should be occasionally. Tweek never asks me about my job because he knows I hate it, which is kind of nice because that conversation starter would get old quick. So I always ask what he did while I was away, and he tells me in great detail what he's done since I left the house till I return.

When we're done, Tweek always cleans up after we're finished allowing me to go back to our living room to relax on the couch. But this time, I stay and help him clean up. After we're finished, I bring out the wine to show Tweek and the glasses I bought for us. He freaked out a little bit since he knows I don't like to spend much of our money but I assure him it was what I wanted. We head into the living room together with our full glasses, and I watch Tweak try alcohol for the first time.

Tweek realizes that wine really isn't his thing, as we talked a bit more about the day he barely even sips at his wine and tries to talk more than drink. Unlike me who has downed half of the glass already. As we watch our fiberoptic tree, I notice a plentiful array of neatly decorated gifts under the tree and a few of them I recognized as my own for Tweek. It felt good to know that tomorrow morning we would be opening them together and get the day to spend in their little apartment.

Tweek eventually ended up cuddled into my side, setting his glass down on the coffee table while we watched some Christmas movies that were being played as an entertainment marathon for the season. I stroke his arm since I couldn't run my finger through his hair because of the antlers, so I settled for that.

Sometimes, I find it humorous on how satisfied we are with each other that sex isn't a necessity in our relationship. In fact, we didn't go all the way until I had turned 18. Tweak and I had known each other since elementary and actually became closer friends in junior high and high school. When I was 16 I realized a few things I wanted to do with Tweek were more than what friends could do so...I asked him out. And he said yes. Neither of us really came out to our friends because, in a way, they seemed to already know and accepted it regardless. It was nice because Tweek had been so horrified of telling them, especially if they abandoned us. We still talk to Clyde and Token, with the occasional group outing to a restaurant to catch up but we all have different things going on its hard to keep up with each other.

But, it was kind of nice to have waited. I think Tweek wanted to wait in case my feelings changed over the 2 years but they didn't. It was the best birthday present ever to have Tweek and I sneak out to a hotel, spending the night together before returning home. And after five years, we're just so comfortable with each other that it doesn't seem to be a factor in the relationship. For some people sex is a way to reconnect if you're feeling distant but I know I can just talk to Tweek about that kind of stuff. Besides, Tweek really isn't that sexual of a guy.

Although, when Tweek does want to get busy, he'll wait till we're both in bed before snuggling up to me so that I can feel his hard on. Its cute in a way, because he's still too embarrassed to come out and say he wants it. When I want to do it, I usually just ambush Tweek randomly in the apartment and grab his butt or kiss him really passionately. It makes me feel great to know I'm the only guy that can get Tweak all aroused just from a kiss.

Tweek usually has different ways to tell me he loves me, whether its cleaning the apartment or making me lunch, or just saying it. Sometimes he tries too hard, and I blame Cosmo magazines for this, he makes a fool of himself trying to seduce me with a trick he learned from the magazine. I love Tweek but, he couldn't be a real sexy guy even if he wanted to. He just breaks down into a fit of squeaks and twitches, blabbering on how hard it is to do something like that. I've told him countless times he doesn't have to act sexy to make me want him but I find his attempts amusing.

Finally, I hear the soft breathing on my chest from Tweek having fallen asleep, I glance at the TV to see that it just past midnight so I could understand why Tweek was already out. He always wakes up when I do and I had a 5 am shift, being up this entire time has tuckered the poor guy out. So, I do my part to pick him up and carry him to the bed we now shared.

We'd only been living here for about a year now, since Tweek turned 20 and his parents felt that it was finally okay for him to move out. Tweak decorated the place himself, and to be honest he has a great talent for it.

I lay my reindeer Tweek down, removing the silly blinking antlers and taking off his sweater so he doesn't get too hot. It wakes him up, but he just smiles when he sees its only me stripping him. "Is it Christmas yet?" he asked, watching me with blurry green eyes. I check my watch and nod with a smile, putting on his pajama top, "Yeah, its Christmas."

When Tweek's arms are through the sleeves, he yanks me down by my own shirt to give me a kind of drowsy kiss. Tweek smiles at my heated face as he points up to the ceiling. When I look up, I laugh at the mistletoe hanging from a pin Tweek pushed into our ceiling. "Merry Christmas Craig..." Tweek says softly, taking my hat off and tossing it to the floor. I smirk, leaning down to hover just above him and whisper, "I love you..."

~The End~

(I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if there are a few misspelled Tweeks because my computer hates his name. Please comment! Bu bye!)


End file.
